Die sieben Todsünden
by Sugarinthemorning
Summary: ONESHOT! Warum haben sich Summer und Sirius eigentlich damals getrennt und gibt es noch eine Chance für sie? Hier erfahrt ihr es endlich!gehört zu meiner FF Liebe ist,was einem zustößt und der als Kurzgeschichte geführten Fortsetzung Der Antrag


_Hallihallo ihr lieben Leute! Endlich endlich schaffe ich es, mein nächstes Cookie hier online zu stellen. Es ist schon eine halbe Ewigkeit fertig, ich hatte nur einfach zuviel zu tun. Das hier gehört ebenso wie _"Der Antrag" _zu meinem kleinen Lily-James-Kosmos, den ich mir mit meiner FF _"Liebe ist, was einem zustößt"_ erschaffen habe. smile Es ist sozusagen ein Cookie aus einem Cookie, denn das ganze spielt während des Ministeriumsballes aus der Geschichte _"Der Antrag" _(puh, ich hoffe, das ist nicht zu kompliziert erklärt!) _

**_Wer also meine FF und deren Fortsetzung in der KG nicht kennt, sollte eventuell diesmal doch vorher da hinein schauen. Sonst wisst ihr nicht, um wen es hier eigentlich geht..._**

_Nun gut der übliche Disclaimer darf nicht fehlen zwinker: Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld! Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören JKR!_

_Eines alerdings bleibt mir noch zu sagen, bevor ihr euch ins Lesevergnügen stürzen könnt: _

_Ich möchte hier nochmal ein riesiges Dankeschön loswerden an meine zwei Schülerpraktikantinnen, die mit mir während der Entstehung dieser KG gearbeitet haben. Danke für die Hilfe, bei den schrecklichen Vergehen von Sirius zwinker und bitte verzeiht mir, wenn ich damit genervt habe nochmalzwinker Außerdem hoffe ich, ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass ihr solange auf das Ergebnis warten musstet!_

_Sugar_

* * *

**Die sieben Todsünden**

„Sieh mal, da kommt Sirius!"  
Lily zupfte James am Umhang und deutete quer durch den Raum. Sie hob den Arm und winkte ihren -mittlerweile besten- Freund herüber.  
„Da seid ihr ja, ich hab euch schon gesucht", begrüßte sie dieser, als er sie erreichte.  
„Wir sind gerade erst angekommen, Summer hat sich verspätet", erwiderte Lily entschuldigend.  
„Ah, Summer… wo steckt sie denn?"  
„Sie ist an der Garderobe und gibt ihren Mantel ab."  
„Aha." Sirius trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, was sowohl Lily als auch James lächelnd bemerkten. Sie sahen sich an und James zwinkerte Lily zu.  
„Ich werd mal kurz rüber zu Professor Dumbledore gehen", sagte Lily, um die beiden Freunde allein zu lassen.  
„Ja mach das, Engel. Wir kommen nach, wenn Summer da ist."  
Lily nickte und machte sich auf quer durch den Raum um ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter zu begrüßen.  
Sirius ließ den Blick zum Eingang schweifen, wo sich die Garderobe befand.  
„Alles klar bei dir Tatze?"  
„Was? Ja, ja na klar, alles bestens. Und bei dir? Dein Plan steht?"   
James lächelte und seine Augen bekamen einen aufgeregten Glanz.  
„Ja, alles läuft nach Plan, sie ahnt überhaupt nichts."  
„Was ahnt wer nicht?" Summer war zu den beiden getreten, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten.  
„Ach, gar nichts", erwiderte James schnell, doch Summer beachtete ihn gar nicht. Sie sah Sirius in die Augen und dieser konnte seinen Blick ebenfalls kaum von ihr abwenden.  
„Hallo Sirius", hauchte sie, „schön dich wieder zu sehen." Sirius schluckte.  
„Hallo Summer. Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus."  
„Ja, ähm, ich geh dann mal rüber zu Lily und Dumbledore", versuchte James deren Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, doch es war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Grinsend bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu Lily. 

Tatsächlich hatten die beiden nicht bemerkt, dass James verschwunden war. Der letzte Satz von Sirius stand immer noch im Raum und sie sahen sich weiter in die Augen, bis Summer schließlich verlegen den Blick senkte.  
„Danke", murmelte sie, ohne allerdings das Kompliment zurück zu geben. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie stattdessen. Sirius atmete tief ein bevor er antwortete. Es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen, doch schließlich sah auch er zur Seite.  
„Hm, ganz gut, danke der Nachfrage." _Wieso hatten wir uns gleich noch mal gestritten?_ „Und wie geht es dir so in Salem?"  
„Ja, auch gut, danke." _Na wunderbar, jetzt haben wir uns also schon dreimal beieinander bedankt. Und weiter?_  
Summer schaute sich auffallend überinteressiert im Ballsaal um, während Sirius sie vom Kopf bis zu den Zehenspitzen musterte. Sie sah immer noch atemberaubend gut aus, obwohl man ihr auch anmerkte, dass sie scheinbar viel arbeitete. Ein leichter Schatten lag unter ihren Augen, aber in diesem Moment hatte Sirius Black das Gefühl, noch nie etwas Hübscheres gesehen zu haben. Summer sah wieder auf und traf mit ihrem Blick genau die stahlgrauen Augen ihres Gegenübers. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war sie in den Tiefen dieses Blickes versunken und hatte sich nie etwas anderes gewünscht, als in seinen Armen zu liegen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. _Das ist jetzt vorbei! Häng nicht wieder alten Träumereien hinterher!_ schalt sie sich selbst.  
„Hey, alles okay?" Sirius sah sie verwundert an. Ihr Minenspiel war faszinierend gewesen und zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was sie gedacht hatte.  
„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich glaube ich werde mal…" weiter kam sie nicht. Sie hatte sich von ihm abwenden und an ihm vorbeigehen wollen, um dieser merkwürdigen Situation zu entgehen, doch Sirius hatte sie am Arm gegriffen und zurückgezogen. Bevor einer von beiden auch nur wusste, was geschah, hatte Sirius seine Hände um ihr Gesicht gelegt und zog sie zu sich heran. Sein Blick ließ ihre Augen nicht mehr los als er sein Gesicht senkte und völlig überraschend seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Erst sanft und vorsichtig, dann immer leidenschaftlicher vertieften sie sich in einen langen hungrigen Kuss.  
Ganz automatisch schlang Summer ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich mit ihrem Körper enger an den seinen. Er umfasste ihren Hinterkopf und ließ seine langen schlanken Finger in ihre Haare gleiten, während sie ebenfalls damit begann, mit dem weichen Flaum in seinem Nacken zu spielen.  
Plötzlich und so unerwartet, dass sie selbst zurück taumelte, schob Summer Sirius zurück. Sie tastete nach einem Halt hinter ihr und war froh, sich an einer großen Marmorsäule anlehnen zu können. Sie hob ihre Finger an die Lippen und sah verwirrt zu Boden. Zudem versuchte sie angestrengt ihren Atem zu beruhigen und ihrem Herz zu befehlen, langsamer zu schlagen.  
Als sie aufblickte sah sie, dass Sirius ebenfalls Probleme mit seiner Atmung zu haben schien. Sein Blick war im Gegensatz zu ihrem nicht verwirrt, sondern eher fragend und irgendwie verletzt. Summer schluckte schwer. Sie spürte wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten, doch das letzte was sie wollte war, hier vor ihrem Exfreund zu weinen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und versuchte erneut der Situation zu entfliehen, diesmal allerdings Richtung Ausgang. Sie hatte bereits die Garderobe erreicht, als sie hörte, wie er ihren Namen rief. 

„Summer!" Sirius hetzte hinter ihr her. „Summer, so warte doch!" Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte es gedauert, bis Sirius gemerkt hatte, dass Summer schon wieder flüchtete. Doch dieses Mal wollte er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen. Er hatte beleidigt und verletzt mit angesehen, wie sie nach dem Abschluss nach Salem gegangen war. Sie hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen und es hatte ihm beinahe das Herz gebrochen, doch so einfach würde er es ihr nicht noch einmal machen! Verdammt, sie konnte doch seinen Kuss nicht so erwidern und dann sang und klanglos abhauen! Hatte sie denn geglaubt, er würde wieder einfach nur zusehen?  
Er setzte ihr hinterher und konnte sehen, dass sie bereits an der Garderobe stand.  
Als er ihren Namen rief drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Nur einem Moment später war er wieder bei ihr und ergriff erneut ihren Arm.   
„Lass mich los, Sirius! Du tust mir weh!"  
Erschrocken lockerte er seinen Griff. Die ankommenden Gäste in der Eingangshalle drehten bereits ihre Köpfe nach ihnen um und so versuchte er möglichst leise, aber dennoch eindringlich auf Summer einzureden.  
„Summer, bitte, du kannst nicht schon wieder gehen. Wir…wir müssen endlich reden!"  
Er ließ ihren Arm ganz los und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Das ist unfair dachte Summer, denn diese Geste hatte sie immer besonders an ihm geliebt. Sie wusste, dass es –begleitet mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck- eine seltene Unsicherheit bei ihm bedeutete. Sie focht einen inneren Kampf mit sich aus und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, welche Seite siegen würde. Die Vernunft, die ihr sagte, dass er Recht hatte, oder die Angst, die alten Wunden wieder aufzureißen und eigene Fehler eingestehen zu müssen...  
„Bitte Sum, so kann es nicht enden…"  
Es war der Ton seiner Stimme, der den entscheidenden Kampf gewann und die Tatsache, dass sie seit Ewigkeiten kein Mann mehr „Sum" genannt hatte.  
Sie nickte leicht und die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab.  
„Ja, du hast Recht", flüsterte sie, „so darf es nicht enden."   
Sie sah zu ihm auf und bemerkte, wie er erleichtert aufseufzte. Dann sah er sich um und zog sie in eine Ecke der Eingangshalle, in der er ein kleines gemütliches Sofa entdeckt hatte. Summer folgte ihm gehorsam und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder. 

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, weil keiner so Recht wusste, wie er anfangen sollte. Betreten starrten beide auf ihre Füße, bis endlich Sirius das Wort erhob.  
„Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, weshalb wir uns damals gestritten haben. Ich hab echt versucht, mich daran zu erinnern, aber ich komm einfach nicht drauf." Er seufzte.  
Summer hingegen ließ ein verächtliches Schnaufen hören.  
„Wir haben uns gestritten, weil ich ein Foto von Helen zwischen deiner Wäsche gefunden hatte!" stieß sie hervor und funkelte ihn wütend an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. So wie immer, wenn sie über ihre Beziehung zu Sirius nachdachte, schwang ihre Stimmung von wehmütig um in wütend. Ja, sie war traurig darüber, wie es mit ihnen zu Ende gegangen war und manchmal bereute sie auch, dass sie ihn so ohne Erklärung der Dinge abserviert hatte, aber wenn sie dann über das Warum nachdachte, war die Wut und Enttäuschung wieder da.  
Sirius sah sie völlig verwirrt an.  
„Helen? Welche Helen denn?" Na das war doch die Höhe!  
„Die Blonde aus Ravenclaw! Du warst Anfang der Siebten mit ihr zusammen! Ich dachte immer, du führst Buch über deine Liebschaften!"   
„Komm, Summer, jetzt wirst du unfair. Du weißt, ich hab dich nie behandelt wie Eine von Vielen. Okay, ich hab Helen vergessen. Aber da kannst du mal sehen, wie unwichtig sie für mich war."  
Jetzt langsam dämmerte es ihm wieder. Er erinnerte sich an den Streit, der letztendlich zu Eklat geführt hatte… 

_26. Juni 1977_

_Summer streckte sich gähnend im Bett und lächelte, als neben ihr jemand grummelte. Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete ihren süßen Langschläfer und Morgenmuffel. Durch die zugezogenen Bettvorhänge stahl sich kaum ein Lichtstrahl, doch sie konnte seine Umrisse gut erkennen. Von hinten kuschelte sie sich wieder an seinen Rücken und schloss noch mal für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Zu lange war es schon her gewesen, dass sie mal wieder ein wenig Zeit ganz für sich alleine gehabt hatten. Die Prüfungen nahmen sämtliche Zeit ein und Sirius hatte plötzlich der Wahn gepackt, die letzten zwei sorglosen Monate in Hogwarts noch mehr genießen und ausnutzen zu müssen als je zuvor. Er hatte nur noch irgendwelche Streiche im Kopf und verbrachte mehr Zeit denn je bei Strafarbeiten. Oft waren die Jungs dabei, doch er baute auch alleine allen erdenklichen Mist. Da blieb kaum noch Raum, sich um seine Freundin zu kümmern. Summer litt darunter, aber irgendwie kam sie nicht dazu, mit ihm darüber zu reden.__  
__Den Abend zuvor hatten sie endlich mal wieder nur zu Zweit verbracht, was aber vor allem daran lag, dass James irgendetwas Romantisches mit Lily geplant hatte, Remus sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen hatte und Peter mit Erschöpfungssymptomen im Krankenflügel lag.__  
__Wo Alice und Frank die ganze Zeit gesteckt hatten, wusste Summer nicht, doch eigentlich war es ihr auch egal gewesen. Sie war glücklich, dass mal wieder einen Abend –und eine ganze Nacht lang- Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit ganz ihr galt.__  
__Zwei Stunden später erwachte Summer durch das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. __  
__„Hey, ihr beiden, ihr verpasst noch das Frühstück. Es ist schon elf Uhr durch", flüsterte James auf der anderen Seite der Vorhänge. Sirius grummelte erneut, doch Summer war jetzt richtig wach. Sie öffnete die schweren Behänge einen Spalt breit und blinzelte in die Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien. James saß grinsend auf seinem Bett. Er war bereits angezogen, hatte aber noch nasse Haare vom Duschen.__  
__„Guten Morgen", nuschelte Summer ihm entgegen.__  
__„Guten Morgen, Summer", James Grinsen wurde breiter, „ ich sehe, du hast gut geschlafen." Jetzt begann Summer ebenfalls zu grinsen und ein Leuchten war in ihre Augen getreten.__  
__„Das könnte man so sagen", stimmte sie James zu und richtete sich endgültig auf. Da sie nichts an hatte zog sie das Laken, das sie als Bettdecke im Sommer benutzten mit sich und schob ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Sirius grummelte wieder. Undeutliche Laute waren von ihm zu hören, als er anfing, nach dem Laken zu tasten.__  
__Summer grinste schelmisch zu James rüber, bevor sie aufstand und das Laken ganz mit sich zog, sodass ihr Freund im Adamskostüm auf dem Bett lag. __  
__„Ich geh dann mal duschen!" flötete sie und verschwand im Badezimmer der Jungen.__  
__Sirius drehte sich um und blinzelte zu seinem besten Freund rüber.__  
__„Oh man, Tatze, bedeck dich!" sagte dieser in belustigt angewidertem Tonfall und warf Sirius ein Kissen zu. __  
__„Halt die Klappe", murmelte er zurück und drehte sich einfach wieder um, so dass er auf dem Bauch lag und James seine Kehrseite zu Gesicht bekam.__  
__„Das ist auch nicht besser. Am besten ich geh einfach wieder runter und sehe mal nach Peter." __  
__Noch immer nicht ganz wach nahm Sirius das leise Geräusch der Dusche wahr und hörte, wie James die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und öffnete langsam die Augen. Er starrte an die Decke und versuchte erstmal richtig wach zu werden. Dann fing er an zu grinsen. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut daran, warum er so müde und geschafft war.__  
__Endlich hatten Summer und er wieder einen Abend ganz für sich allein gehabt. Eine Prüfung stand ihnen nur noch bevor und er hatte schon ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich so in die Prüfungsvorbereitung reinkniete. Und dann war letzte Woche auch noch Vollmond gewesen. __  
__Er hatte Summer immer noch nichts von ihrem Geheimnis und Remus' pelziges, kleines Problem erzählt. Lily hatte selbst herausgefunden, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, daher war es James nicht schwer gefallen, ihr alles zu gestehen. Summer jedoch schien keine Ahnung zu haben und er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr erklären sollte. Er vertraute ihr, aber außer mit Lily hatte er nie mit einem Mädchen so ernsthaft reden können. __  
__Das Geräusch der Dusche verstummte und die Badezimmertür öffnete sich kurz darauf. Summer trat ins Zimmer, nur mit einem Handtuch um ihren Körper geschlungen. Sirius lächelte sie anzüglich an und hob die Augenbrauen.__  
__„Sirius Black, hast du denn noch nicht genug?!" __  
__Summer erwiderte seinen Blick. Merlin, hatte sie das vermisst! „Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort unter die Dusche gehst und dich anziehst, dann verpasst du wirklich das Frühstück! Das wäre fatal!" __  
__Sie nahm das Handtuch ab und warf es zu ihm aufs Bett. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Slip und dem Sommerkleid, das sie am Tag zuvor getragen hatte und schlüpfte hinein. __  
__Sirius beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit dabei und als Summer fertig angezogen war stemmte sie beide Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor dem Bett auf.__  
__„Hey, Mr. Black, haben Sie mich etwa nicht verstanden?" fragte sie tadelnd. Sirius grinste noch immer. Mit einem Satz war er hoch und zog Summer mit sich zurück auf das Bett, so dass sie auf ihm zu liegen kam.__  
__„Und ob ich verstanden habe", nuschelte er zwischen zwei Küssen, „aber du kannst von mir keinen klaren Gedanken erwarten, wenn du so provozierend vor mir stehst." Summer lachte und schmiegte sich an ihn. __  
__„Ach, so ist das."__  
__„Ja, so ist das."__  
__Eine kurze Weile lagen sie tief in ihren Kuss versunken da und genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen, dann hob Summer den Kopf.__  
__„Wir sollten wirklich was essen gehen. Sonst liegst du mir den ganzen Tag damit in den Ohren, dass du Hunger hast." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und befreite sich aus seinen Armen.__  
__Als Sirius immer noch keine wirklichen Anstrengungen unternahm um endlich aufzustehen, wandte Summer sich seiner Kommode zu. Sie zog die oberste Schublade auf und griff nach der erstbesten Boxershorts, die sie in die Hände bekam. __  
__„Hier!" rief sie über die Schulter und warf ihm die Hose an den Kopf. Sie schloss die obere Lade und öffnete die zweite um nach einem Paar Socken zu wühlen, das keine Löcher vorzuweisen hatte. Dabei warf sie jedes Paar mit Loch ebenfalls über die Schulter und seufzte theatralisch:__  
__„Die solltest du wirklich alle mal aussortieren!" __  
__„Du könntest sie mir ja stopfen, so auf muggelart."__  
__„Ha! Soweit kommt es noch! Du könntest sie auch einfach mit dem „Reparo" stopfen, ich denke du bist so gut in Zauberkünste", erwiderte sie frech. „Oh, ich glaub da hab ich ein heiles Paar!" __  
__Verzückt zog sie von ganz unten ein Paar roter Strümpfe hervor. Doch als sie sie triumphierend in die Höhe hielt, sah sie den Ziehfaden, der in der Schublade irgendwo hängen geblieben war.__  
__„Oh nein, Schatz, schau nur. Kein Wunder das deine Socken alle kaputt gehen! Was hast du denn da unten noch drin?" Sirius zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Für gewöhnlich wühlte er nicht so tief in seiner Sockenschublade.__  
__Summer jedoch griff wieder in das Fach. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er seine gesamten Socken kaputt machte nur weil da vielleicht irgendwo ein Widerhaken im Holz war. Sie tastete auf dem Boden der Lade herum, bis sie schließlich auf etwas Kaltes stieß.__  
__„Was ist denn das?" fragte sie und zog den Gegenstand hervor. Sie hielt einen silbernen Fotorahmen in der Hand. Entsetzt starrte sie auf das Bild, das ihr da entgegen lächelte. Sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Sirius lachte.__  
__„Was ist das? Was hast du denn da? Ist das ein Bilder…" weiter kam er nicht, denn in genau diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, WAS das für ein Bild war. „Oh, Summer, ich…" __  
__Summer hob ihren Blick und sah ihn an. Ihr Gesicht war starr. Keine Träne, keine Wut und keine Trauer waren darauf zu erkennen, aber Enttäuschung. Tief empfundene Enttäuschung.__  
__„Ich kann es dir erklären, Sum!" Sirius trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wich zurück. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in seinen. Sie klammerte sich an den Rahmen.__  
__„Warum?" war das einzige, was sie leise flüsterte.__  
__„Sieh mal, das hat überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten. Es ist nur…"__  
__Doch Summer schüttelte ihren Kopf, als wolle sie das gar nicht hören. __  
__„Es ist mehr ein Versehen", versuchte Sirius es erneut. Ungläubig hob Summer die Augenbrauen.__  
__„Ein Versehen! Ein Versehen vielleicht, dass ich es gefunden habe!" Sie bedachte ihn noch einmal mit einem verletzten Blick, dann warf sie den Fotorahmen auf das Bett, in dem sie noch eben so glücklich mit ihm gekuschelt hatte, schloss kurz die Augen und drehte sich dann zur Tür.__  
__„Das war's mit uns, es ist aus und vorbei Black", sagte sie im Gehen und war im nächsten Moment durch die Tür verschwunden_

_„Warte!" Sirius schrie hinter ihr her. An der Tür bemerkte er, dass er immer noch nichts an hatte und drehte sich fluchend wieder um. Er raste zum Bett rüber, griff nach den Boxershorts, die Summer ihm zugeworfen hatte und hüpfte auf einem Bein durchs Zimmer zu seiner Jeans, während er sich dabei die Boxershorts überzog. Er warf sich in seine Hosen und griff beim rausrennen nach einem T-Shirt. Ohne Socken und Schuhe rannte er die Treppen in den Gemeinschafstraum hinunter, doch von Summer war bereits keine Spur mehr. Der Raum war leer, da sich die meisten Schüler draußen auf den Ländereien aufhielten. Immerhin war Juni und die Sonne strahlte hoch vom Himmel.__  
__„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"__  
__„Den Ausspruch kenn ich von irgendwoher. Alles okay mit dir Siri-Cheri?" __  
__Lily war am Ende der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen aufgetaucht. Sie hatte ein Handtuch über die Schulter geworfen und war nur mit einem Rock und einem Bikini-Oberteil bekleidet. Sie war auf dem Weg runter an den See.__  
__„Ist Summer da oben?" fragte Sirius gehetzt, ohne auf ihre Fragen einzugehen. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. __  
__„Was ist denn los? Habt ihr euch gestritten?" __  
__Sirius ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dann sah er wieder auf und atmete tief ein.__  
__„Sie hat in meiner Schublade ein Bild von Helen gefunden." Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen.__  
__„Oh, Sirius, wie konntest du?"__  
__„Glaub mir Lils, ich wusste gar nicht mehr, dass es da noch drin war!" rief er aufgebracht. „Ich hatte es da einfach rein geschmissen an dem Morgen, nachdem sie sich von mir so freundlich getrennt hat. Ich hab es einfach vergessen! Verdammt!"__  
__„Ja, das sagtest du schon", Lily ging vor ihm in die Hocke, „hör zu Sirius, ich glaube dir. Aber du musst es ihr erklären, okay. Es wird sich schon alles wieder einrenken."__  
__„Was glaubst du, warum ich sie suche? Natürlich will ich es ihr erklären. Aber du hättest sie sehen sollen, Lils. Ihr Blick war…sie sah so verletzt aus."__  
__„Hey Lily, wo bleibst du denn? Ich dachte du wolltest nur deinen Bikini überziehen?" James kam durch das Portraitloch geklettert. Als er seinen besten Freund wie ein Häufchen Elend dort sitzen sah, und seine Freundin, die vor ihm hockte und ihm vorsichtig das Knie tätschelte, wurde er stutzig.__  
__„Was ist denn los?"__  
__„Sirius und Summer hatten Streit."__  
__„Oh man, Tatze." James kam zu den beiden rüber und setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund.__  
__„Was ist denn passiert? Ihr wart doch vorhin noch ganz heiß aufeinander?" __  
__Sirius wiederholte, was oben geschehen war und seufzte erneut tief auf.__  
__„Und als sie gegangen ist, hat sie nur klar und deutlich gesagt, das es Aus und Vorbei wäre. Sie hat mich nicht mal angeschrieen und… sie hat mich Black genannt!" __  
__James pfiff leise durch die Zähne.__  
__„Oh - oh, das klingt gar nicht gut, man. Wo ist Summer denn jetzt?"__  
__„Das wissen wir nicht", antwortete Lily, „als ich runter kam war außer Sirius keiner hier und er hat mich gleich nach Summer gefragt, aber oben war sie nicht." __  
__Sirius ließ sich nach hinten in den Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen. „Sie wird nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden, das weiß ich."_

_Eigentlich war dieser Satz nur so daher gesagt gewesen. Sagte nicht jeder so etwas ähnliches, nachdem man sich mit jemandem zerstritten hatte und wusste, dass man selbst Schuld an dem Streit war? Und glaubte nicht ein jeder im Grunde gar nicht wirklich an die Richtigkeit dieser Aussage? Niemand würde glauben, dass ein solcher Vorfall, wie bedeutend er in dem Augenblick des Geschehens auch erscheinen mag, tatsächlich dazu führen würde, dass zwei Menschen nicht mehr miteinander reden.__  
__Doch Sirius sollte merken, wie wahr diese Vermutung werden sollte. Summer hatte nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur ein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt, so sehr er auch versucht hatte, sich ihr zu erklären.__  
__Von Lily hatte er erfahren, dass Summer einen Ausbildungsvertrag unterschrieben hatte und dafür nach Salem gehen würde. Völlig verzweifelt hatte er alles Mögliche unternommen, mit Summer zu reden, doch sie wich ihm aus. __  
__Der Abschlussball war ein Desaster für ihn. Er stand die Rede des Schulleiters durch, er stieß mit seinen Freunden auf den Abschluss an und eine halbe Stunde später war er verschwunden. Er wollte niemandem den Spaß verderben, aber seine Stimmung war am Boden.__  
__Anderthalb Wochen nach dem Streit mit Summer und ihrer Trennung saß er mit Lily, James, Remus und Peter in einem Abteil des Hogwartsexpresses und sah stumm aus dem Fenster. __  
__Die letzte Fahrt in diesem Zug, der sieben Jahre lang ein riesiges Abenteuer symbolisierte, hatte er sich ganz anders vorgestellt._

Sirius sah zu Summer auf. Beim letzten Mal, war sie verletzt gewesen, doch jetzt sah er, wie wütend sie war. Er nahm ihre Hand, doch sie entzog sie ihm wieder.  
„Oh, Sum, wenn du mich das doch einfach hättest erklären lassen. Es war wirklich nur ein Versehen. Ich hab ja versucht mit dir zu reden."  
„Sirius, du glaubst immer noch, dass es nur um dieses alberne Bild ging, oder?"  
Sirius stutzte. Worum sollte es denn noch gehen? Traurig schüttelte Summer den Kopf. Er hatte gar nichts verstanden. Am liebsten wäre sie gleich wieder aufgestanden und gegangen, doch die Erinnerung an den Kuss, den Geschmack seiner Lippen und das Gefühl seiner Hände in ihren Haaren ließen sie zögern. Wenn sie nun endlich alles klären würden, vielleicht hätten sie dann doch noch eine Chance für einen Neuanfang…  
„Wenn es gar nicht um das Bild ging, Summer, warum hast du nicht mit mir geredet? Was um alles in der Welt war los, dass du uns nach diesem Vorfall keine Chance mehr gegeben hast?"  
Irrte sie sich, oder klang seine Stimmt irgendwie verzweifelt?  
„Du hast mich keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt, hast kein Wort mehr zu mir gesagt und dann bist du einfach nach Salem gegangen. Sag mir einfach endlich, was ich verbrochen habe, damit ich es wenigstens verstehe. Dann lasse ich dich gehen und du kannst mich weiter hassen, aber verstehen will ich es zumindest!"  
Langsam machte sich auch Ärger in ihm breit. Er hatte sich das erste Mal richtig schwer getan mit einer Trennung – kein Wunder, es war ja auch das erst das zweite Mal gewesen, dass er sitzen gelassen wurde. Doch auch so hatte er Summer nie richtig überwunden.  
„Die sieben Todsünden", sagte Summer leise. Sirius sah sie verwundert an.  
„Die sieben Todsünden? Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?"  
Ein leises Lächeln legte sich auf Summers Lippen und sie sah ihn an.  
„Die sieben Todsünden einer Beziehung. Du hast sie begangen und das Bild von Helen war nur der Tropfen, der das Fass schließlich zum überlaufen gebracht hat."  
„Aha." Was sollte er dazu auch mehr sagen? Das klang irgendwie…dumm. Aber andererseits…  
„Und würdest du mir auch erklären, was genau das ist? Ich meine diese Todsünden einer Beziehung."  
Ihr Lächeln wirkte mit einem mal sehr traurig, doch Sirius wusste, dass er seine Erklärung endlich bekommen würde. Schließlich nickte sie.  
„An sich geht es ja ganz harmlos los, weißt du. Ich meine, die erste Sünde ist nicht wirklich so dramatisch und eigentlich macht jeder Typ sie in einer Beziehung. Ganz oben auf der Liste steht also der Gedankenaustausch." „Der Gedankenaustausch?" Sirius war nicht sicher, ob er nicht irgendwas verpasst hatte.  
„Du weißt schon, dass man dem anderen erzählt, was man gerade denkt."  
„Das ist eine Todsünde in einer Beziehung?"  
„Sirius Black, stell dich nicht doof! Erinnerst du dich, es muss in den Osterferien gewesen sein, da saßen wir mit Lily und James unten am See."  
„Ach, der Tag! Sum, mal ehrlich, wir saßen sobald es warm war fast jeden Tag da unten."  
„Ja, aber ich meine den Tag, an dem wir…du und ich…an dem wir morgens schon mal alleine am See waren…" „Ach DER Tag!" Jetzt wusste Sirius doch, von welchem Tag die Rede war. Sie beide waren kurz vor Morgengrauen zu einem Spaziergang aufgebrochen und auf der anderen Seite des Sees waren sie nackt baden gegangen. Es war ein sehr…heißer morgen gewesen.  
„Genau DER Tag."  
Bei der Erinnerung daran musste auch Summer lächeln und ein kleiner Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.  
„Am Nachmittag saßen wir mit Lily und James unten am See. Du hast die ganze Zeit vor dich hingegrinst, also habe ich dich gefragt, woran du gerade denkst. Das einzige, was von dir als Antwort kam war ein blöder Spruch und du und James, ihr habt euch darüber lustig gemacht. Das hat mich getroffen. Ich hatte die Frage ernst gemeint."  
Sirius sah Summer erstaunt an. „Das ist nicht dein ernst! Deswegen bist du noch sauer? Ich hab mich dafür entschuldigt und zwar gleich, nachdem du so eine Schnute gezogen hast!"  
„Ja, ne ganz tolle Entschuldigung war das! Du hast gelacht und mich in deinen Arm gezogen. Dann kam wieder irgendein blöder Spruch, du hast mir einen Kuss gegeben und mit James weitergelacht. Das ist keine Entschuldigung, Sirius!"  
„Ja, aber wenn es dich so getroffen hat, dann hättest du auch später noch mal mit mir reden können, anstatt weiter darüber zu schmollen. Ich hatte einfach gute Laune und hab einen Spaß gemacht. Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir so ernst damit war."  
„Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Du wolltest wissen, was die sieben Todsünden sind und ich habe mit Nummer eins angefangen. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie noch nicht so schlimm war."  
Sirius nickte resolut. Das wäre trotzdem nichts gewesen, worüber man nicht hätte sprechen können!  
„Ich hatte die ganze Sache eigentlich schon fast vergessen, da kam das Hogsmeade - Wochenende, an dem du nachsitzen musstest. Ich bin mit den anderen alleine ins Dorf gegangen und war beim Frisör…"   
Sirius stöhnte. Er wusste was jetzt kam.  
Bevor sie weiter sprach legte er ihr einen Finger auf den Mund und sagte selbst: „Und ich hab nicht mal mit einem Wort deine neue Frisur erwähnt."  
Summer funkelte ihn an. „Genau. Das ist Todsünde Nummer zwei!" schnappte sie beleidigt.  
„Komm schon, du weißt selbst, dass fast jeder Mann so etwas übersieht. Noch dazu – wie ich dir damals auch erklärt hab, wenn ich mich recht erinnere - hatte ich sie gar nicht übersehen. Ich war nur einfach den Abend so geschafft von meiner Strafarbeit, dass ich wie ein Sack Kartoffeln ins Bett gefallen bin. Himmel, ich hab es ja gerade noch so in meinen Schlafsaal geschafft! Und als ich morgens zum Frühstück runterkam und gerade was sagen wollte, da hat ich-weiß-nicht-mehr-wer im selben Moment rüber gerufen, wie toll es aussehe, dass deine Haare jetzt kürzer seien."  
„Was sollte ich denn aber auch von deinem Kommentar halten Mr. Das-wollte-ich-dir-auch-gerade-sagen-Schatz?"  
Sirius stand auf und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. Ein Blick Richtung Ballsaal sagte ihm, dass alle anderen sich köstlich amüsierten und er hoffte inständig, dass er James Antrag nicht verpasste. Aber er wollte das hier endlich klären und hoffte immer noch auf ein bisschen von der weihnachtlichen Magie, wie Lily es nannte, damit sich doch noch alles einrenkte.  
„Okay, was ist Nummer Drei?" fragte er und setzte sich wieder.  
„Helens Hintern."  
„Bitte was?"  
„Der Hintern deiner Ex-Freundin. Du erinnerst dich? Wir haben gerade noch über sie gesprochen."  
„Ich weiß wen du meinst, aber was hat ihr Hintern damit zu tun?"   
„Du hast ihn angestarrt."  
Ein ungläubiger Blick war die Antwort darauf. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass Summer ihn so akzeptiert hatte, wie er nun mal war. Das gleiche Thema hatte er mit Helen gehabt. Diese Eifersucht. Er machte doch nichts außer flirten. Und außerdem hatte sie ja wohl auch…  
„Hast du nicht auch diesem Ethan ständig auf den Hintern gestarrt, mit dem du beim Halloweenball warst?" Summer wurde leicht rot.  
„Siehst du, du hast auch eine dieser, dieser Todsünden begangen. Scheiß Eifersucht. Ich bin auch eifersüchtig, aber in einem gesunden Maß. Ich fand es auch nicht toll, aber ich gehe damit anders um. Verdammt, ich hab dich zu mir gezogen und dich damit geneckt, wenn du so was gemacht hast und du setzt es gleich auf deine blöde Liste mit irgendwelchen dämlichen Sünden!"  
„Dämliche Sünden? Blöde Liste? Okay, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst…"  
„Nein, Summer, das Gespräch ist noch nicht zu Ende. Ich möchte gerne wissen, warum du so was nicht mit mir beredet hast."  
„Es ist was ganz anderes mit Ethan gewesen!"  
„Was ist denn das für ein Klischee bitte sehr? Bei mir ist es Sünde, aber bei dir nicht oder wie? Komm ich da irgendwie nicht mit? Ist das nicht eigentlich der Part des Machos, seiner Freundin so was vorzuwerfen?"  
Summer stutzte. Plötzlich war ihre Wut für einen Moment verflogen und sie musste lachen. Erst leise, dann etwas lauter und dann hielt sie sich den Bauch.  
„Da…da…da hast du wohl Recht", prustete sie und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Sirius grinste und setzte sich dazu. Mit einem Mal war die Atmosphäre viel entspannter.  
Summer wirkte gelöster und das übertrug sich auf Sirius. Immer noch lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Du hast ja Recht, es klingt bescheuert. Was ich meinte ist, dass es etwas anderes war, weil Helen deine Ex-Freundin ist. Ich hatte kein Problem damit, wenn du anderen Mädels hinterher gesehen hast. Merlin, wie hätte ich das verhindern sollen? Außerdem hat es sich ja auch in Grenzen gehalten."  
Jetzt zwinkerte sie ihm sogar zu.  
„Das lag nur an dir. Warum hätte ich anderen hinterher starren sollen? Ich hatte an dir doch alles was ich mir gewünscht hab."   
Seine Stimmt war immer leiser geworden und Summer lief wieder ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an und wieder war da ein Augenblick, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnten.  
Schließlich war es jedoch erneut Summer, die den Bann brach und zum Thema zurückkehrte.  
„Da liegt ja aber an sich das Problem. Es war eben nicht irgendein Hintern, sondern der von deiner Ex, die dich verlassen hat."  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste wirklich nicht... Keine meiner Freundinnen hat mir jemals so etwas gesagt oder vorgeworfen." Sirius zuckte hilflos mit seinen Achseln.  
„Da wären wir dann auch schon bei Sünde Nummer Vier: Der Vergleich mit der Ex-Freundin! Sirius, sogar du solltest doch mitbekommen haben, dass man so was nicht macht!"  
„Wann habe ich…?"  
„Helen hatte nie ein Problem damit, wenn ich gesagt habe ich will was alleine mit den Jungs machen! Helen mochte es, wenn ich ihren Nacken gekrault habe! Helen…"  
„Schon gut, schon gut, ich verstehe." Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
War er denn tatsächlich so unsensibel gewesen? Ihm waren solche Aussagen überhaupt nicht bewusst. Und sicher hatte er Summer niemals mit so etwas wehtun wollen. Aber was sollte er jetzt sagen? Noch ein ‚tut mir leid'? Das würde auch nichts mehr ändern.  
Summer beobachtete sein Mienenspiel genau. Es gefiel ihr, was sie darauf erkannte. Nein, sie war nicht sadistisch veranlagt! Es war mehr die Tatsache, dass er endlich zu erkennen und zu verstehen schien.  
„Eigentlich will ich es schon gar nicht mehr wissen, aber was ist Nummer Fünf?" Zerknirscht lächelte er sie von der Seite an.  
„Ich gebe zu, Nummer Fünf war vor allem meine Schuld. Man stellt so eine Frage nicht, wenn man schon nach Fehlern sucht. Ich wollte wahrscheinlich nur mir selbst beweisen, dass ich Recht hatte und habe dabei doch gehofft, dass ich Unrecht behalte."  
„Ich verstehe kein Wort." Summer grinste.  
„Ich möchte aber gleich voraus schieben, dass du bedenken musst, dass ich erst 17 war und eitel und unsicher, wegen der ersten vier Sünden."  
„Nun sag schon."  
„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du mich dick findest!" Sirius riss die Augen auf.  
„Wann hast du mich denn so etwas Blödes gefragt? Und warum solltest du es überhaupt fragen? Du hast eine atemberaubende Figur, das weißt du doch!"  
„Ich sag doch, es war meine Schuld. Es war mehr rhetorisch gemeint, aber du hast genau falsch reagiert."  
„Ich hab niemals gesagt, dass du dick wärst! Ganz sicher nicht!"   
„Nein, du hast gar nicht geantwortet, das ist genauso schlimm!"  
„Hab ich da vielleicht geschlafen? Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, ich erinnere mich nicht mal daran, dass du mich das gefragt hast. Kein Wunder, wenn ich nicht geantwortet habe! Ich wette ich habe tatsächlich geschlafen!"  
Summer lachte.  
„Hör auf damit, du hast bestimmt nicht geschlafen. Wir waren im Gemeinschafstraum und du hast mal wieder über einer dämlichen Strafarbeit gesessen."  
„Da hast du es. Ich war beschäftigt! Ich war doch vor den Abschlussprüfungen zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen und kaum ansprechbar."  
„Ja, ich weiß, daran kann ich mich leider noch sehr gut erinnern. Da kommen wir nämlich auch gleich schon zur Nummer Sechs, unserer Verabredung in Hogsmeade. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du nachkommst und ich habe geschlagene zwei Stunden gewartet. Und als ich dann nach oben kam hast du fröhlich am Kamin gesessen und mit den Jungs gequatscht."  
Ja, daran erinnerte er sich tatsächlich. Und es war der einzige von den bisherigen Punkten, den er ohne Ausrede eingestand. Er hatte über seinen Büchern gesessen, um für McGonnagal die Hausordnung abzuschreiben, als seine drei Freunde aufgetaucht waren. Sie hatten ihn überredet, endlich mal aufzuhören. Mit blöden Sprüchen hatten sie ihn bombardiert und James hatte ihm lachend entgegnet, was ihre Hauslehrerin denn so kurz vor dem Abschluss noch machen wolle: „_Dich rausschmeißen?_". Auf jeden Fall hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr an sein Versprechen gedacht, sich später mit Summer im Dorf zu treffen.  
„Du brauchst nichts dazu zu sagen, Sirius, ich weiß, wir hatten darüber bereits eine Diskussion und du hast dich schon entschuldigt. Aber du musst das ganze im Gesamtbild sehen. Da waren schon so viele andere Dinge, dass mich jeder nächste Schritt nur noch mehr hat zweifeln lassen."  
Er nickte und sah sie eindringlich an.  
„Das Bild von Helen war aber nicht die letzte Todsünde oder?" Summer schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, es war nur der Tropfen, der allerletzte und ich wollte nicht mehr, dass es weh tut."  
„War es der Jahrestag?"  
Summer sah auf. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er das wusste.  
„Ich hab viel mit Lily und James geredet in den letzten Tagen in Hogwarts. Irgendwann sprachen wir über den Abend vor unserem Streit und nebenbei sprachen wir dann auch darüber, was sie an dem Abend gemacht hatten. Sie hatten ihr halbjähriges Jubiläum. James hatte dran gedacht…und in dem Moment fiel mir – viel zu spät - auf, dass ich unseres vergessen hatte."  
Eine Träne glitzerte in Summers Augen. Er hatte daran gedacht. Es war ihm aufgefallen. Ja, natürlich, es war viel zu spät jetzt. Doch die Tatsache, dass er selber darauf gekommen war, rührte sie.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, Summer. Ich war wohl in den letzten zwei Monaten unserer Beziehung ein richtiger Arsch. Es tut mir so leid. Wenn wir doch einfach nur früher darüber geredet hätten."  
Summer nickte stumm.  
„Ich war ein Idiot und hatte nur noch meine Streiche im Sinn."  
„Wir waren siebzehn, Sirius! Du wolltest Hogwarts mit einem Knall verlassen, der in die Geschichte der Schule eingehen würde. Ich war überempfindlich und zu stolz um mit dir über meine Gefühle zu reden. Es war dumm zu glauben, dass du selbst dahinter kommen würdest. Ich hätte lieber versuchen sollen, zu akzeptieren, dass es nicht an mir liegt, dass du keine Zeit hast, sondern an deiner ganz eigenen Art Hogwarts „Adieu" zu sagen. Irgendwie war mein Selbstbewusstsein wohl doch nicht so existent wie ich immer dachte." 

„Ich danke dir, dass du mir wenigstens jetzt endlich alles gesagt hast." Sirius holte tief Luft bevor er sich erhob, „und ich hab dir versprochen, dass du gehen kannst, wenn wir geklärt haben, was zwischen uns war."  
Er zögerte einen Moment und sah sie dabei an, als wolle er ihren Anblick in seinem Gedächtnis speichern. Dann wollte er sich umdrehen und in den Ballsaal gehen, doch Summer stand blitzschnell auf. Sie griff seine Hand und diesmal war sie es, die ihn zurückhielt.  
„Und wenn ich gar nicht gehen möchte?" fragte sie leise. „Erinnerst du dich, wie wir Lily und James aufgezogen haben, weil sie so lange gebraucht hatten um sich zu finden?"  
Sirius nickte. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt, denn er spürte ihre Nähe und die weiche Haut ihrer Hand in seiner.  
„Jetzt sind wir beide in der gleichen Situation. Wir haben selbst viel zu viel Zeit verschwendet und es war mein Stolz, der sie nicht schon früher beendet hat. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden. Ich möchte, dass wieder alles so ist wie vorher, ich möchte…"  
Doch Sirius verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. Er zog sie an sich und hielt sie so fest als wolle er sie nie, nie wieder gehen lassen. Summer legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und entspannte sich. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und fühlte sich endlich wieder geborgen. Wie hatte sie nur jemals so dumm sein können und nicht mit ihm geredet? Es war alles so kindisch gewesen! Was für Fehler hatte er schon begangen? Niemand war perfekt! Und sie hatten doch alle Stress gehabt. Zwei Jahre! Zwei ganze Jahre hatte sie verstreichen lassen, in denen sie sich abends in den Schlaf geheult hatte, bei dem Gedanken, dass er eine Andere halten könnte, wie er sie gehalten hatte.  
Sie lösten ihre Lippen voneinander, doch hielten sich weiter fest umschlungen. Sirius' Stimme war heiser als er leise sagte: „In den ganzen letzten Jahren konnte ich dich einfach nicht vergessen. Ich kam nicht darüber hinweg, dass du mich verlassen hattest und ich habe mich so danach gesehnt alle Missverständnisse aus dem Weg räumen zu können. Als Lily mir sagte, dass du heute Abend herkommen würdest, da hab ich mir vorgenommen, dich einfach in meine Arme zu reißen und dich um den Verstand zu knutschen, bis du endlich deinen Widerstand aufgibst und mir Rede und Antwort stehst!" Summer lachte leise.  
„Das wäre vielleicht besser gewesen und hätte nicht so lange gedauert. Die anderen fragen sich bestimmt schon, wo wir bleiben." Anzüglich hob er die Augenbrauen.  
„Die werden sich gar nichts fragen. So wie die uns kennen, sollten sie wissen, das wir uns genauso leidenschaftlich versöhnen können, wie wir uns streiten."  
Jetzt lachte Summer laut auf. Sie gab ihrem Schatz einen Kuss und beiden kam es so vor, als hätte es die lange Zeit des Alleinseins gar nicht gegeben. Die Erinnerung daran war verschwunden und vor ihnen lag nur noch die Zukunft.  
„Dann lass uns zu unseren Freunden gehen. Und nie wieder ein Wort über die sieben Todsünden!" „Versprochen?" fragte Sirius.  
„Versprochen!" antwortete Summer.

* * *

So, ich hoffe natürlich, es hat euch wieder gefallen! Freu mich über jede Kritik -ob gut oder schlecht!

drückeuch, die Sugar


End file.
